Once Upon a StarLit Rock
by Kinz
Summary: DG Oneshot. Gryffindor's having a snogfest and Ginny's disgusted. She goes out to her special spot and guess who's there. Don't you know princesses always end up with princes? Please don't flame


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't want to. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, now… mMmMmMmMm…

Uhm… I wrote this on a whim in 15 minutes and I'm really not sure if it's any good. I'm scared that they might have moved too fast, but I've seen faster. Y'know, damn those Mary-Sue Ginnys. Yes, this would probably have been OOC for Hermione and Draco, but oh well. Creative license and all.

**Ship**: Draco/Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh,_ Ginny thought, making a face. There was a snogfest around the Gryffindor Common Room tonight. Literally, a planned one. A time where people could snog people in plain sight of everyone else, and nobody cared. At least, nobody with a partner. Ginny was disgusted by the whole thing, from the actual exchange of saliva to the way peoples' bodies wrapped around each other so you could barely tell who was who.

She had declined three invitations so far, not being in the mood for snogging. She had just found out she failed a Charms test, done abysmally on a Tranfig project that she had to do by herself, as there was an uneven number of people in the class and McGonagall had forbidden any groups of three, and had fallen asleep for the fifth day in a row in History of Magic, therefore not getting the notes.

All in all, it was a pretty crappy day.

She pushed her way to the portrait hole, slipping out unnoticed by all. She snuck into a secret passage that led outside (but not to Hogsmeade). She thought that the Great Hall doors would be closed, locked, and guarded, thereby making it impossible to get out, whereas only she, the Trio, and Fred and George knew about the secret passage to the outside.

Ginny climbed out of the passageway, shivering in the cool air. She had forgotten to bring a cloak and she was freezing in the chilly April night air. She made her way to her favorite rock, trying to stay in the shadows. The sky was clear and a myriad of stars was visible. When she got to her rock, however, there was already someone lying on it.

"Who's there?" they said softly, obviously knowing that Ginny was close enough to hear him. It was obviously a male.

"It's just me," she said quietly. He turned around and Ginny could see his profile in the moonlight.

"Oh. It's you," he said disdainfully, and Ginny knew who he was. Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, it's me, and you're sitting on my favorite rock. I'd appreciate it if you'd go, or at least move over." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. To her astonishment, he scooched over until there was enough room for her to sit or lie down. She sat on the rock and leaned back against the natural backrest – some of the reason she liked the rock so much.

"So why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody comes to this rock without a reason. I come here when I've had a bad day. So what's your excuse?"

He turned away. "It's none of your business, Mudblood lover."

"I won't tell. I swear to God I won't tell. Does it have something to do with the Death Eaters or your father?"

"Possibly."

"Are they making you join their ranks?" Ginny asked, keeping her voice low. Although the rock was far away from the caste, closer to the lake and the Forbidden Forest than the castle, there was still the chance that the their voices could carry over the water or on the wind. They would get in loads of trouble.

Draco turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Why does it matter to you? Why do you care?" His voice was cold, yet there was a curious edge to it.

Ginny took a moment to think. "I want to help. I don't think anyone should be forced into something they don't want to, and I don't think anyone should ever have as bad a day as yours," she said slowly, as if she was surprised at her own words.

He regarded her for a moment. "You're different than I thought."

"Well, you're different too," Ginny said, looking up at the stars. "You're not all cold and mean tonight. I think I like the change."

"What, so I should go and have bad days all the time?" Draco snapped. "Sorry, Weaslette, not gonna happen." He started to stand up, but Ginny touched his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to imply that. I just meant that I like it when you're not snapping at people. That's all."

"Yeah? You're not so bad when you're not mooning over Potter," he said, settling back down.

She huffed. "I'll have you know that I got over Harry a long time ago."

"Yeah, like yesterday. I seem to remember teasing you and him about you two dating quite recently."

"Last year? Yeah, we dated, but that didn't mean I liked him. He kissed me first, I'll have you know. And, as everybody knows, once you kiss someone, you have to date them for at least one date."

"Everybody knows? You just made that up."

"Yeah, maybe. But still. I had to date him. Ron would've killed me if I hadn't."

"So now your own brother's a murdering scoundrel?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Draco."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Malfoy, like I always do," she said, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"Because you didn't. You called me by my real name."

"Malfoy is your real name. Unless you're going under a fake identity… Don't look at me like that!"

"Malfoy is my real LAST name. You called me Draco."

"Did I? I didn't notice," Ginny said. "You know, _Malfoy_, you're like a child when you're like this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, you're all… not innocent exactly, but kind of innocent and kind of naïve. Childish. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not? How should I look at you?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not like that!" Ginny squeaked, shifting on her part of the rock and shivering. Draco noticed and frowned.

"You don't have a cloak? You're going to freeze to death!" He sighed and unhooked his own cloak. "Here, put this on."

"But then you'll be cold! I'm fine."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said 'do it or I'll make you'. She put the cloak on and laid back down.

"Thank you," she said grudgingly. He shrugged, now staring up at the stars. The two lay in silence for a little while, and then Draco broke the silence.

"Why are you down here, anyway? I told you why I'm down here, now it's your turn."

"Psh, you barely told me anything – stop looking at me like that – but there's a couple reasons. One, they were having a major snogfest, all the fourth years and up, in the Gryffindor Common Room. The others were made to stay in their dormitories. And you know what the sad part was? It was planned. It was like a party with everyone snogging everywhere. God, it was awful."

Draco shuddered. "Who was snogging who?"

"Why, Draco, I never knew you cared about gossip. I would've thought Pansy Parkinson would be the one to ask."

"Ginevra…"

"How the hell do you know my full name?"

"I have my sources. But I'm serious. Who was Potter snogging?"

"Mmm… I think he was kissing Parvati. Ron and Hermione were kissing, and Hermione actually looked like she was enjoying it. Three people asked me to have a go at kissing them, but I refused, and NO, I am not going to tell you who."

"Any other reasons?"

"I failed a Charms test, bombed a Tranfiguration project, and fell asleep AGAIN in History of Magic. All in the same day."

Draco winced. "Ouch. That isn't good."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There's not much I can do. I'll get the History of Magic notes from Kaitlyn, and I'll ask to retake the test, although you know he doesn't give retakes. And forget about the Transfig project – you _know_ McGonagall won't give me extra credit."

"Poor Ginevra… I'm not going to call you Ginny. It's too… juvenile."

"You're actually going to call me by my first name?"

"Tonight only. Tomorrow this never happened, understood?"

Ginny's face showed disappointment, but it was almost impossible to recognize in the dim light. "Right. This never happened."

Draco raised himself on one elbow and she followed suit. He shivered and Ginny frowned.

"I told you you'd be cold! Here, take your cloak back." She unfastened it, but he put his hand on hers, stopping her from taking it off.

"Keep it on. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Ginny asked, scenes from the Muggle movie "Titanic" rushing through her mind. Draco shivered again, quite disputing his claim that he would be fine. "Come here," she said. He looked at her strangely. "Just do it."

He scooched closer to her and she put the cloak on top of them like a blanket. The cloak was rather small for a blanket, so they had to be rather close together. Closer together meant they could feel each others' breath on their faces. Closer together meant they were touching.

Closer together meant that Draco sat up suddenly, startling Ginny, who was starting to unconsciously snuggle closer to him.

"What?" she mewled.

"We can't do this!" Draco said adamantly. "What if someone sees us?"

"So what? Nobody's going to be able to identify us."

"That's not the point! I'm a rich Slytherin, you're a poor Gryffindor. The houses don't get along, the families don't get alone, and we shouldn't get along! It's not right!"

"Draco," Ginny said, sitting up and sighing. "Draco, isn't it time that something was different? I mean, it gets very boring always hating or liking someone just because tradition says you should, doesn't it? Break out of the box. I don't dislike you at the moment. Don't let it go to your head, butI think you're sweet right now, actually."

"You can't like me! Don't you know who I am, Ginevra? I'm almost a fucking Death Eater! I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince! I'm not suitable for a Gryffindor Princess."

"Don't you know princesses always end up with princes?" Ginny asked, laying her head on Draco's shoulder. "OK, that sounds corny, butaccording to you, Draco, this is just for the night. Nobody's going to know about it."

"I have to get back to the castle," Draco said, getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" Ginny called softly, praying he was close enough to hear, and that he'd listen and obey. He turned around slowly. She got up, clutching Draco's cloak, and walked over to where he was standing.

"You forgot your cloak," she said, fastening it around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "Can I go now?"

"No," she said, making up her mind. And, not giving herself any time to think about what she was doing, she pressed her lips to his dry ones. He apparently didn't think about it either, and returned the kiss. It started out as a gentle, almost reluctant kiss, but soon developed into a full-out snog session. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Wow," Ginny said dazedly.

"Wow," Draco agreed. "But this never happened either, got it? I'm going inside now."

"I'm coming too, Draco. And yes, I know, it's back to Malfoy tomorrow."

"Damn straight."

And the two walked to the castle together. Draco paused by an alcove.

"This is where I get in," he said. Ginny nodded.

"Bye, Draco," she said casually. He nodded, acknowledging that she spoke, and then disappeared into the alcove.

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find the room vacant of people. She snuck up the stairs to her dormitory and plopped down into bed without even changing into her pajamas first.

Although she knew it was a one-time thing and that he didn't care about her, her dreams that night were full of red roses and white-blond hair.

Likewise, his dreams were filled with short girls with long red hair and freckles.

Oh, and both peoples' dreams included a sky with a smiling moon and stars twinkling happily.


End file.
